


Education (Frerard)

by cyanideanddiamonds



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Frerard, Gay, M/M, MCR, My Chem, Teacher!fic, brallon, gay teachers, mini brallon, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanideanddiamonds/pseuds/cyanideanddiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard teaches art and Frank teaches english. What happens when Frank invites Gerard outside for a smoke after the final bell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Education (Frerard)

Gerard’s POV

I greeted my favorite class, my fifth period eighth grade class, with a flamboyant, “Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy, are you ready for some intense art?”

“Haaaayyy,” the class sang.

“Oh, I’m there, baby,” Dallon, one of my best students, and not to mention the class clown, smirked. The boy sitting next to him, Brendon blushed. I kind of ship them a little bit, if that’s not pedophelic.

“So class, how about that football game last night? HA! Just kidding. I don’t watch sports.” The class erupted into laughter. Brendon leaned into Dallon as he shook with giggles. “No but seriously guys, today we will be drawing snowflakes,” I pointed to one of my students, Jamia. “because every snowflake is different, just like you.” Jamia smiled and blushed as the rest of the class made a mix of confused noises and catcalls. I had heard rumors that Jamia had a bit of a crush on me. I thought it was pretty cute. But I thought she might have had a crush on my friend Frank instead. He’s a much cooler guy. Frank teaches eighth grade English down the hall from me and we have been friends for a few years, I’ve had a huge ass crush on him ever since I met him, and I think he likes me too, but I’m not gonna tell him.

The students set off on their projects, grabbing paintbrushes and paper. Dallon grabbed Brendon’s supplies for him and Brendon cleared the art table of their books. Such a cute team, I thought.

“Yo Mister Way!” One of my jock students, Billie, called.

“Yo!” I made my way over to him and looked at his blank paper.

“What in the fricklefrack am I supposed to do here?”

“You’re supposed to paint a snowflake, Billie. It’s not that hard.” I sassed. After all, I am the sass queen.

“But art’s haaaaaaaaaarrrddd,” he whined. “I can’t do this shiz.”

“Billie,” I said, setting my hand on his shoulder and getting down to his level. “Life is hard, bitch.” I said quietly. He burst into laughter and I patted his back nicely before walking away. I was pulled over by another student who wanted to ask what color contrasted with yellow. 

“First of all, snowflakes are white, you dip. And second of all, purple. Thanks for being creative.”

“I want to make my snowflake green!” Some random kid screamed.

I yelled over my shoulder, “Green is not a creative color!”

“Mr. Way? Why are you allowed to talk to students like they’re your friends? Other teachers don’t do that,” said some blonde girl.

I lowered my voice and smirked. “Because I am the sass queen. I am the only sass queen. No one can out-sass the sass queen.”

“What about Louis from One Di-”

“We do not speak that name in my classroom,” I declared, menacingly.

“Then what shall we call him?” Dallon asks jokingly.

“He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named,” I said with a shit-eating grin.

“Harry. Potter. Reference.” Lindsey said, standing up and then abruptly sitting down.

“Ba.Si.Call.Y.” I said mimicking her actions. The class exploded into giggles and smiles once again.

Pretty soon, the class was over and everyone was filing out. Except Brendon, who shuffled over to me, blushing a furious shade of magenta.

“Uhmm,” He mumbled. “Mr. Way? Can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Of course,” I said sweetly. I’m a sassy ass bitch when there’s a crowd, but without an audience, I’m a sweet ass motherfucker.

“I...kind of… I kind of like Dallon…” He said, barely above a whisper.

I looked at him and smirked pitifully. “No really? I haven’t noticed you blushing at him continuously.” I said sarcastically.

“I’m sorry, I just- he’s so sweet to me, and we’ve been friends for awhile, and I know it’s weird-”

“Brendon, it’s fine, broski.” I interrupted him reassuringly. “I...I’m gay. And you may be, or may not be,” I added when I saw the nervous look on his face. “And this may be a phase, or you may be bisexual, or something, but right now, that doesn’t matter. What matters is that you understand what’s good for you. If you like Dallon, I support you, man.” I said patting his back.

“Thanks Mr. Way,” Brendon said thankfully.

“Thats Mr. Man to you, punk.” I said chuckling and ushering him out of the room. “Good luck, dude. By the way, your snowflake was A+ material!” I waved down the hall as he bolted for his next class, which was Mr. Frank Iero’s Lit class. Frank, who was standing outside his classroom door, gave me a wave and a flirty wink. I did handguns back to him and shouted “Pew!” before winking back. Jamia, who was at her locker, saw the exchange and rushed away blushing. I bet she felt a bit uncomfortable seeing her two favorite teachers flirt with each other.

______________________________________________________________________________

I was 2:45, the end of the school day, and I, like always, had my mind on Frank all during ninth period- my free period. Mere seconds after the final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, I recieved a text on my phone. 

Meet me behind the school for a smoke?  
-Fronkeh 

I’ll be right there  
-Gerard

I practically sprinted to the back of the building, where Frank was waiting for me in the crisp, autumn air. I plopped down next to him and he handed me a cigarette, or as I like to call it, a suicide stick. I pulled a lighter out of my back pocket and lit the stick, taking a drag at the same time Frank did. There were still students loitering around the school building. Some were playing football in the open field, and others were standing along the walls, gossiping or listening to music. As for me and Frank, we were plopped down on the concrete with our backs against the wall, sitting close enough to each other that my arm just brushed up against his. Frankie and I could never sit too close to each other. There had been times where we were practically on top of each other, but this wasn’t one of those times. We were at school. At work. Somewhere where actions of the sort are somewhat frowned upon. 

“Thanks, Frankwad,” I said before putting the cigarette between my lips once more.

“Anytime, Gerward. I mean, it’s just a ciggie,” he said, blushing slightly before curling his thin lips around the stick and inhaling the nicotine.

“Y’know,” I said in a low voice. “These things are going to kill us eventually.”

“Yep,” Frank nodded. “But if I cared, would I still be holding this thing in between my fingers?” He pointed at the cigarette, which was wedged in between his index and middle fingers. I smirked and tried to think of a sassy remark.

“Woah! The midget’s got an attitude,” I said, snapping the fingers on my free hand. My other hand was busy keeping the cigarette steady on my kiss.

“This ‘midget’ will whoop the sass queen upside the head if he keeps being a pickle,” Frank reported.

“Well,” I said wagging my head and taking another drag from the suicide stick. We sat in silence for what seemed like forever. I had caught Frank watching me, but that’s only because I was watching him. Every Time our eyes met he blushed and turned away. I tried to relieve the awkwardness by taking another drag, but it happened again and again and again.

“Uh… Gerard?”

“Vat?”

“You’ve got a thing… you’ve got some…” He was pointing at my eye and moving closer to my face with every adorable stutter. His actions made my stomach become a gymnast. Doing flip flops and back flips and jumping around, making me feel really jittery. “You have something in your eye,” he said, abruptly forcing his lips against mine. I could feel the stares from the surrounding students burning in the back of my head. He pulled away and looked down. I sat in silence for a minute or so, just processing what had just happened.

Frank just kissed me. Frank. My best friend, whom I have a huge ass crush on. Frank. Frank? Is he…. no. Maybe he is… yes…. he probably is gay. I can’t just assume that…. wait, I can’t leave him hanging. Should I kiss back. Everyone’s watching. All of my students. All of his students. All of our students. What would they think? I don’t care. I’m going to kiss him back.

I saw Frank turning bright fuschia when I turned to look at him. He met my gaze and stared at me with his hazel-green eyes. I got so lost in them. They reminded me of a lake. The green water, cool and refreshing in the summer. The boats that graced the surface. His orbs made me smile, and he smiled back in a crooked and adorable way. I leaned in quickly and our lips collided like two cars in a crash. I felt so in love at that moment. My heart beating a hole in my chest and my head spinning with emotions. My stomach was filled with confused butterflies who didn’t know how to fly and kept crashing into things. I was breathless. It was like a dream. It wasn’t long before a crowd of students surrounded us. Of course, I didn’t notice them. Frankie and I were the only people in the world that mattered.

I slowly pulled away from the kiss, taking in the moment. I was looking into a glazed green eye when the crowd that I didn’t know was there erupted into applause and whistles. Were they praising us? I didn’t know, but I definitely liked it. I always do best with an audience present. 

I caught a glimpse of Brendon in the crowd, standing near a cheering Dallon. His lips were curled up in a smile and he tapped Dallon’s shoulder. Dallon gave Brendon a genuine smile and- to my surprise- wrapped his arms around Brendon’s skinny waist. It looked like Dallon was saying something, but I couldn’t hear him over the cacophony of cheering students. I watched as Brendon leaned in for a kiss on Dallon’s cheek, but Dallon spun his head around and caught the kiss on his lips. Nobody noticed, but Brendon pulled away and shot me a look. I gave him an encouraging thumbs up and a supportive smile before realizing that Frank was holding out a hand to help me up. 

The crowd began to chant “Speech,” at Frank, who raised his hand signaling for the crowd of after school loiterers to quiet down.

“Thanks for being…. a great audience,” he joked. “Now you all can go back to your knitting.” His “speech” was followed by more cheers as Frank grabbed my hand, interlocking our fingers and dragging me out of the mass of teenagers. Frank whispered in my ear, “You wanna come over?” It was a friday, after all. And after that exchange, I didn’t want to go directly home. 

“Yeah, sure,” I cheered. Frank usually carpooled with Ray, who just lived down the street from him. I hopped in the passenger seat of Frank’s car and he turned the key. I whipped out my phone to shoot my brother, Mikey, a quick text explaining where I was to be.

Aye Mikes! Im going to the Fronkeh’s house soooo… eat and sleep and whatever. I dunno when I’ll be home, but I will! Byyyyyyyyyyyye!  
-Jurerd

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and took in the silence of the four minute car ride. I’ve always loved car rides. I found them sort of calming. The drive gave me time to think about everything that had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe:) Thanks for reading, friends:)


End file.
